¡Es el amor!
by Rosie Kirkland
Summary: Desde la Frikipedia, de la serie enfermedades y padecimientos: Amor. ¡Esta en todas partes!


**_Amor~ (Desde el punto de vist_**_**a de Daryl y Beth) **_

_Nombre común:_

_Ganas de follar_

Beth sonrio al sentir el agua mojando su cuerpo, ¡gracias a Dios habian encontrado ese pequeño lago oculto en el bosque! Se apoyo contra la roca donde habia dejado sus cosas y se froto los brazos, limpiando las manchas de sangre de caminante.

_ Niña_ la llamo la voz de Daryl. Se volteo, él estaba de espaldas. Bajo la mirada: dos sobrecitos de shampoo y acondicionador brillaban por la luz del sol.

_ ¡Gracias!_ exclamo felizmente, volteandose para lavarse el cabello.

El hombre fue a sentarse un poco alejado de ella, lo tapaban los arboles pero él podia ver a la chica perfectamente. Solo tenia puestas sus bragas y su cabello rubio, que parecia de oro estando mojado e iluminado por el sol, tapaba sus pechos; luego lo tiro hacia atras; haciendo que se pegara a su espalda. Daryl trago con fuerza, apretando fuertemente sus manos.

_ Es una niña..._ susurro para si mismo, sintiendose morir cuando se saco la unica prenda que le quedaba y la vio tal cual Dios la trajo la mundo.

Si, era una niña. Y que niña...

_Afecta a:_

_Los hombres el pene, las mujeres el cerebro_

__ Daryl me cuido bien, Maggie. Si no fuera por él, no hubiera sobrevivido estando sola__

__ Es buena gente pero admite que es...__

__ ¿Qué es...?_

__ El tipico campesino de mente cerrada, un redneck__

__ ¡Maggie!__

Glenn rio y siguio limpiando su arma: las hermanas Greene estaban bronceandose cerca de su punto de vigilancia, por lo que podia escuchar perfectamente su conversacion.

_ ¿Qué es tan gracioso?_ Daryl se sento junto a él, ofreciendole un paquete de papas fritas que habia encontrado en una casa abandonada.

_ Tu solo escucha_ le contesto. El cazador arqueo la cejas, pero obedecio.

__ ¿Lo viste desnudo? ¿Esta bueno?__

__ ¡No lo vi desnudo!__

__ Se nota que paso, y que pasa, algo entre ustedes, no le ocultes nada a tu hermana mayor~_ _

__ Solo nos besamos y eso...__

__ ¡Asalta tumbas~!__

__ ¡Maggie!_ _

Glenn volvio a reir mientras Daryl se palmeaba la frente. Ni durante el fin del mundo entendia a las mujeres. Tendría que hablar con Beth y dejar en claro a todos cual era su relación.

_Número de enfermos:_

_A fin de cuentas todos_

_ Bien Judy... ¡muy bien!_

Los Grimes disfrutaban un momento en familia, enseñandole a la pequeña Judith a caminar. Michonne estaba junto a ellos y los observaba con una pequeña sonrisa; le enseño a la pequeña una muñequita de trapo, la bebé grito y corrio hacia ella, haciendo reir a los otros tres. Carl aparto la vista y se dedico a observar al grupo que, hoy en día, ya era una extension de su familia.

Glenn y Maggie estaban abrazados, riendo a carcajadas de las historias que contaba Tyresse sobre Sasha; que le pegaba en el brazo. Abraham y Rosita, quien hacia varios gestos con las manos, conversaban tranquilamente. Eugene y Tara escuchaban atentamente al padre Gabriel, que tenia una biblia abierta en el regazo y leia en voz alta.

El adolescente no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al ver el cuarteto formado por Noah, Carol, Daryl y Beth. El chico señalaba el cielo y hablaba animadamente mientras Carol lo imitaba, riendo a carcajadas. Beth se tapaba el rostro con las manos, pegandose más al oji azul, que los observaba con el ceño fruncido. Suspiro y empezo a señalar formas en las estrellas, impresionando a sus compañeros, bajo la mirada hacia la rubia y le dijo algo en voz baja; haciendola sonrojar mientras los otros dos reian a carcajadas.

_ ¿Celoso?_ Carl volteo a mirar a su padre, que le sonreia con picardia.

_ Claro que no_

_Tipos de amor:_

_El amor snob_

_Entre gente que se ama porque les gustan los mismos libros o los mismos caros vinilos y así unidos en amor podrán compartirlos, será más barato y podrán ahorrar para tomar buen vino. Dicese por los rumores chucknorrianos que en realidad son solo un par de avaros que al sentirse desterrados de la sociedad de "incultos" buscan encontrar a los demas miembros de su especie para procrear y así renovar su clan. _

Beth fruncio el ceño y acerco a la pequeña Judith Grimes a su rostro, que le devolvio la mirada con intensidad. Se acomodo mejor en la cama, sin apartar sus ojos de los de la bebé, que ahora fruncia el ceño como ella. Daryl, que estaba acostado junto a las dos, las observaba fijamente.

_ Beth_ dijo la rubia, apretando la nariz de la niña contra la suya

_ Bee... bee_ balbuceo la niña

_ No, 'Bee' ¡Beth!_

_ Bee~_

_ ¡No!_

El hombre solto a una carcajada, la chica volteo a verlo; fulminandolo con la mirada.

_ Aprendera a hablar cuando ella quiera, no la fuerces_ le dijo. Ella hizo un puchero y volvio a mirar a la bebé, que le sonreia con dulzura_ Niña_

_ ¿Hmp?_

_ Tal vez no tenga mucho ahora, y no es como si antes hubiera tenido muchas cosas... Pero si fuera posible, yo tendría una pequeña patea traseros contigo_

...

_ ... entonces estaban hablando y se desmayo_

_ Si. Debe haber sido una lipotimia o algo asi_

_ ¿Que le hiciste a mi hermana, asalta cunas de mierda?_

_ ¡Maggie!_

_Existe el amor por lo interno_

_También llamado amor feo o desesperado. Se da entre personas que una vez se juntaron y vieron que se la pasaban bien y estaban cómodos y dadas las posibles (nulas) alternativas de encontrar otra pareja decidieron no romper lo que tenían. En este tipo de amor no existe la palabra _pasión_, sin embargo, los enamorados tendrán una vida feliz, a la par que anodina, mientras tienen hijos para verse realizados_individualmente_ como personas. Vamos: El típico feo que se lia con la gorda, por que cuando hay hambre, hay hambre..  
><em>

Daryl y Beth se habian vuelto muy unidos después del tiempo que habían pasado juntos, por lo que se volvio común verlos charlar en cualquier rincon.

_ ¿Alguna vez estuviste con una chica porque te dio pena?_

_ ¿Como que por...pena?_

_ Ya sabes, la tipica ''fea'' con la que nadie quiere_

_ No_

_ ¿Nunca? ¿Jamas te ha pasado que no encuentras a nadie y simplemente ligas por ligar?_

_ Estas armando un drama sobre un tema muy sencillo, niña_

_ Lo tomare como un sí_

_ ¿Tu lo hiciste?_

_ Claro que no, lo que importa en una relación son los sentimientos. Si no los hay, no hay necesidad de seguir adelante_

_ Definitivamente te falto conocer el mundo real_

_ Callate_

_ Y nunca lo conoceras_ la chica lo miro, confundida_ ¿Para que hacerlo, si ya estas conmigo?_

_ Callate_ repitio, esta vez con una sonrisa en la cara.

_Del amor aprendemos que no es todo amor lo que es amoroso, que aquí sólo hablé de amor romántico, pero se puede amar a tu padre, a tu gato cuando duerme, a tu mamá y al viernes, sobre todo se ama al viernes. _

Las hermanas Greene y Carl reian fuertemente siendo observados por Rick y Carol, que fruncian el ceño y hacian muecas, conteniendose para no imitarlos.

_ Los viernes eran una mierda. ¡Los maestros sabian de las fiestas de las fraternidades! ¡Nadie hacia la tarea, por el amor de Dios!_

_ Siempre sospeche que todos estaban confabulados, donde quiera que enseñaran_

_ Eso era lo unico que no me gustaba de la señorita Judith_

Los tres jovenes seguian riendo a carcajadas, los dos adultos seguian viendolos con desaprobacion.

_ Ahora que estamos instalados en un sitio, Beth y tu podrian retomar los estudios_ sugirio Rick. A su lado, Carol asintio.

_ Yo podría asesorarlos_ sugirio Eugene.

_ No jodas, hermano_ salto la voz de Abraham, que habia llegado de buscar provisiones junto a Glenn, Bob y Daryl_ Ellos no quieren aprender, tu no quieres enseñar. No molestes a los crios_

_ Yo si quiero enseñar_ lo contradijo el otro, bastante ofendido.

_ Metete las ganas de enseñar por el..._ empezo a hablar Daryl pero los dos implicados le taparon la boca.

_ ¡No queremos que agreguen lecciones de modales!_

_Amor-dazado_

_Es cuando tu pareja sexual tiene sentimientos inversamente proporcionales a los tuyos; este tipo de amor es reconocible por señales como:_

_Tu pareja intenta huir, pedir auxilio o llamar a la policía. _

Daryl se levanto de su sitio e hizo amago de ir hacia donde estaba Beth, que se levanto de su sitio y se fue del lugar.

_ ¿Ahora por qué discutieron?_ le pregunto Rick a su amigo

_ Le dije que su aliento olia a frituras de queso_ el policia nego con la cabeza y se dio una palmada en la frente_ ¿Qué? A mi me gustan, por ende, fue un halago y ella no lo entendio_

_Amor tímido/Vergonzoso _

_Se reconoce fácilmente porque a la persona colgada se le enrojece la cara y empieza a sudar inevitablemente en presencia de la persona amada. Otros síntomas son imposibilidad de hablar correctamente y correr a esconderse lejos de el/la amad . Esto jode un huevo, pues la única posibilidad real de conocer o intimar con la otra persona es que esta se interese por ti lo cual (no va a pasar en tu puta vida) es muy poco probable. Ejemplo: véase Hinata que acaso ocupan leer que es amor que idiotas y tetos son -.-  
><em>

Rosita Espinosa no se consideraba una mujer timida, de hecho, ya tenia una buena relación con los demas habitantes del campamento. ¡Y eso que ellos ya eran un grupo formado desde antes de conocerlos a ella y a los demas! ¡Le encantaba ser parte de un grupo tan grande y amoroso! Pasaba mucho tiempo con las hermanas Greene, especialmente con Maggie, quien solia espiar a su hermana menor desde que esta habia iniciando una relacion con Daryl Dixon, ''el campesino sexy'' como ella lo llamaba en su cabeza.

Y le habia pegado ese habito.

Estaba caminando por el bosque, buscando ramas y plantas comestibles, cuando los vio. Daryl estaba parado frente a Beth, quien jugaba con las mangas de su camiseta y no lo miraba directamente. El cazador saco un pequeño ramo de flores amarillas de su bolso y se las tendio a la chica, quien se sonrojo y las tomo después de murmurar un ''gracias''

_ Besalo, besalo..._ murmuro la morena.

La rubia se acerco al mayor y le dio un beso en la mejilla, seguido de una sonrisa. Después le tomo la mano y lo guio hacia el campamento.

_ Son tan timidos... que lindos~_ se apresuro a volver con los demas. ¡Tenia que buscar a Maggie para contarle el chisme!

_Amor frénetico/apasionado _

_Se caracteriza porque al principio de la relación pretenden hacer miles de cosas juntos, pero en el momento en el que entran en casa de uno de ellos, aun con la simple excusa de coger la billetera o una bufanda si hace frío, pierden la consciencia y la recuperan en la cama después de (un polvo salvaje que no va a olvidar) hacer el amor como buenos enamorados y luego ser capaces de seguir con el plan habitual _

_ ¿Y como hacias antes para ligarte a una chica?_

_ Le decia que si no lo haciamos, comenzaria el fin del mundo_

Todos empezaron a reir. Habian encontrado un supermercado y no pudieron evitar sentir nostalgia al ver el six-pack de latas de cerveza, por lo que organizaron una noche de hombres. Ni siquiera habian dejado a Michonne quedarse con ellos.

_ Se esta divirtiendo con las chicas_ comento Tyresse, señalando a la mujer, que se palmeo la frente al ver a Maggie y Sasha bailando alrededor de su fogata. Junto a ella, Carol miraba todo sonriendo y Rosita reia a carcajadas.

_ Todas tienen su lado femenino_ comento Abraham_ Por eso no es sano andar tras ellas todo el tiempo, ¿eh, Daryl?_ palmeo la espalda del aludido, que se limito a beber de su botella.

_ Tendrias que haberlo visto antes de que estuviera con Beth, era insoportable. Más que ahora_ le dijo Glenn al pelirrojo.

El aludido, harto de que se divirtieran a su costa, abrio la boca para contestar pero la cerro de golpe y se levanto de su lugar al ver a la joven Greene saliendo de su carpa; frotandose los brazos. Los hombres empezaron a reir cuando se inclino hacia la chica para hablarle, luego miro a la hermana de la rubia; que estaba completamente ebria y suspiro. Fue hacia ella y la arrastro hacia la otra, que le susurro algo al oido, asintio torpemente con la cabeza y entro con ella a la carpa.

_ ¿Ahora eres vigia, Daryl?_ grito Abraham, haciendo reir a los demas. Maggie tiro del chaleco del hombre antes de que él contestara, le dijo algo y volvio torpemente con las otras mujeres. Detras de ella salio Beth, que lo miraba avergonzada. Volvio a suspirar y tomo a la chica del brazo, guiandola hacia la fogata.

_ Se termino la jodida noche de hombres_ gruño, acomodando a la chica en su regazo.

_Amor propio _

_Es aquel que se da entre una misma persona y ella misma, se conoce por ser un amor verdadero y profundo que en casi el 100% de la ocasiones termina en sexo, que en este caso se denomina masturbación.  
><em>

_ Mira como molesto a mi papá y a Daryl_ le susurro Carl a Beth, que alimentaba a Judith. Se sentaron en la mesa frente a los dos adultos, que dejaron de charlar y los miraron_ Papá, tengo una duda sobre un tema delicado_ el aludido le hizo un gento con la mano, instandolo a hablar_ La masturbación es darse placer a uno mismo, por ello se le llama onanismo, porque se supone que lo haces pensando en ti mismo. Pero, ¿y si lo haces pensando en otro? Estarias teniendo relaciones con tu mano pensando en esa persona..._

Beth hundio su rostro en el torso de Judith para no ver a los dos adultos frente a ella, que miraban a Carl como si este les hubiera dicho una barbaridad imperdonable.

_ ¿Tu lo hiciste pensando en mamá? Si es así, no tiene nada de malo. Suena patetico ya que estabas con ella pero..._ el aludido abria y cerraba la boca como pez fuera del agua, el joven Grimes se volvio hacia el otro adulto_ ¿Tu lo hiciste pensando en Beth? ¿O en Carol?_ como el cazador no dio señales de querer contestar, el otro se volvio hacia Beth_ Si te enoja que Daryl haga eso, aquí estoy yo para tí_ le dijo, acariciando el cabello de la chica.

_ Gracias amiguito. Podrias empezar ayudandome a bañar a tu hermana_ ambos jovenes se pusieron de pie y se fueron del lugar, dejando a los dos adultos solos.

_ Voy a matar a tu hijo_

_ Precisamente por eso no puedes matarlo, porque es mi hijo. Para eso existen los castigos_

_Sabias que..._

_El amor te influye a follar? _

Un viento calido entraba por la parte baja de la carpa, Daryl se estremecio cuando lo sintio acariciar su calida piel. Observo a Beth, acostada debajo de él, ocultaba su rostro en el espacio entre su hombro y su cuello. Él estaba entre las piernas de la chica, apoyandose en sus antebrazos para no aplastarla. Queria que ese momento fuera un lugar especial o al menos mas comodo e intimo; no en una carpa, rodeados por sus compañeros; en medio de un bosque, conteniendose para no hacer ruido.

_ ¿Estas bien?_ le pregunto, todavia no se habia movido; tenia miedo de lastimarla.

_ Si_ contesto ella_ Y-ya puedes moverte_

Cumpliendo la peticion de su chica, empezo a moverse con lentitud. Acaricio el largo cabello rubio e hizo que ella apoyara la cabeza en la almohada para poder ver su rostro, se estaba mordiendo su labio inferior para evitar gemir. No pudo evitar reirse y pegarse más a su cuerpo para aumentar el ritmo.

_ Puedes lastimarte_ le susurro, pasando su pulgar por esos suaves labios rosados. La beso con todo el amor y pasión que tenia en su interior, ella le correspondio al instante; abrazandose a su cuerpo con los brazos y las piernas.

_ Te amo_ balbuceo la joven cuando se separaron.

_ Yo también te amo_

_Palabras de amor y lo que de verdad significan:_

_Te quiero = = = Quiero acostarme contigo_

_ Te quiero mucho, abejita~_ le decia Glenn a Maggie, acariciando su mejilla con su nariz.

_ Yo también te quiero, bomboncito~_ respondia a su vez la castaña, acariciando el cabello de su chico.

_ ¿Mucho?_

_ ¡Muchisimo! ¡Hasta el infinito!_

Sus compañeros los observaban, algunos un poco abochornados y otros tratando de contener la risa.

_ Te quiero muchisimo mi amorcito..._

_ ¡Ya me hartaron! ¡Dejen las cursilerias y vayan a cojer de una vez!_

_ ¡Daryl!_

_Tenemos que probar cosas nuevas = = = Hagamos un trio_

Tú, buscando noticias sobre la continuación de la quinta temporada de The Walking Dead, cuando una noticia salvaje aparece.

**Norman Reedus quiere hacer un trío con Emily Kinney y Melissa McBride. **

Mueres y tu espiritu busca a lo loco fics R18 sobre el ya mencionado trío. Fin.

_Sabes como te quiero, no? = = = Quieres follar? _

_ Rosita_ llamo Abraham a la chica, que fue a sentarse junto a él_ Te quiero_

_ Yo también te quiero Abe_ le contesto ella alegremente, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

_ Si, pero yo te quiero más_ siguio el pelirrojo, esta vez con voz lasciva, abrazandola por los hombros.

_ ¡Yo te quiero más!_ lo contradijo la morena, sin advertir el cambio de voz.

_ Es que yo te quie-_

_ ¡Cierra el culo de una vez y dile que quieres cojer con ella!_

_ ¡Daryl!_

_Síntomas del enamoramiento:_

_Ganas incontrolables de vaciar tu billetera (Creí que este punto estaba obsoleto pero reconozco su total actualidad)_

A él no le molestaba el hecho de tener que entrar a lugares ajenos para tomar viveres y ropa para sobrevivir, era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado. Pero nunca había robado nada que no necesitara o para darle a alguien, como estaba haciendo esta vez; lo que lo ponia un poco nervioso.

_ ¡Es muy tierno de tu parte! ¡Gracias!_

Por lo que las risas de Rick y Glenn hicieron que se sintiera más avergonzado de lo que ya estaba cuando Beth lo abrazo en agradecimiento por haberle traido un brazalete de plata que había sacado de una joyeria abandonada.

_ ¿Que sigue, hermano? ¿Un diamante virgen o una diadema de oro?_

_ Puede costarte un ojo de la cara. Literalmente_

_ Ya callense_

__Necesidad de agradar (y/o llamar la atención) __

Beth se abrazo a si misma, temblando de frío; el fuego la calentaba pero la temperatura había disminuido demasiado. Observo a Maggie y a Glenn, que estaban abrazados y compartian una lata de sopa. No pudo evitar sentir envidia por su hermana: ella tenía quien la abrazara cuando tenia frío, que la acariciara para calentarla y le susurrara halagos al oído.

Se sobresalto cuando algo le tapo la vista, miro a su costado: Daryl se había sentado a su lado y le tendía su chaleco de cuero. El chaleco que no se sacaba en ningun momento.

_ Muchas gracias_ agradecio sin poder contener su sonrisa, tapando sus hombros y espalda con la prenda_ Es muy lindo de tu parte_

Él le respondio con un gruñido y empezo a comer, mirando fijamente el fuego.

_Sueños comúnmente llamados húmedos nocturnos (o no solo nocturnos) _

Carl se acosto encima de una manta junto a su hermanita y se tapo el rostro con su sombrero, como mostrando que iba a dormir una siesta. Movio la cabeza hacia un costado, frunciendo el ceño al ver a Daryl practicando con su ballesta junto con Beth: no les gustaba verlos juntos, le molestaba bastante. Y su subconsciente no ayudaba, ya llevaba una semana teniendo sueños donde se comportaba de forma poco amistosa con la joven Greene y ella le correspondia... lo que mostraba su ropa interior sucia cuando se despertaba.

Suspiro al ver que la rubia abrazaba fuertemente al mayor después de un tiro exitoso, era obvio que su 'afecto' no era correspondido y aparentemente, jamas lo seria.

_Cuando este ser está delante tuyo eres una monada. Cuando el ser desaparece (te conviertes en la peor depravación antes vista) tienes una total falta de principios y/o moral. _

Daryl limpiaba su ballesta con expresion ausente, disfrutando ese breve momento de soledad al estar el grupo ocupado en diferentes quehaceres. Escucho la voz de Beth y la de uno de los chicos nuevos cerca de él, volteo a mirarlos; frunciendo el ceño al ver lo cerca que estaba este de ella.

_ Por favor, una caminata corta y no te molesto más_

_ No, Bryan. Tengo que lavar la ropa y hacer la papilla para la bebé, no tengo tiempo para ti_

_ ¡Por favor Bethy! ¡Dame una oportunidad, no voy a decepcionarte!_

_ No..._

_ Beth_ la llamo, harto de la situacion. La chica le sonrio y camino felizmente hacia él, seguida por su insoportable pretendiente_ Traeme agua y un trapo, tu sola_ aclaro, al ver que el chico hizo amago de seguirla_ Y tú..._ volteo al ver al otro, cuando ella se fue.

_ ¿Yo? ¿Qué? ¿Quien te crees que eres para-?_se callo de golpe cuando el adulto se levanto y apreto un cuchillo contra su garganta.

_ Si vuelvo a verte cerca de ella te cortare el cuello, luego te arrancare la piel para hacerme un abrigo para el invierno y alimentare a los caminantes con tus intestinos. ¿Entendiste, pendejo?_

_Repetir una, y otra, y otra, y otra... Vez el nombre de la persona (que quieres coger (violar) hasta que no te queden fluidos) de tu obsecion y joder todo el (puto, maricón de mierda, hijo de su puta madre la que lo parió) día y decir aww (es un gemido interrumpido por una sensación de ternitura) cada vez que lo recuerdas y los supuestos lindos momentos que pasaste con él/ella/él-ella/ella-él/él y ella (juntos) _

_ Hmp... Glenn... más, por favor, más... Si, así... ¡Ahhh, ahhh! ¡Por ahi, por ahi! ¡Glenn, Glenn!_

Rick tapo los oídos de Carl y Michonne hizo lo mismo con los de Judith; Abraham, Rosita, Sasha y Tyresse se tapaban la boca para no reír; Eugene y el padre Gabriel escuchaban los gritos con el ceño fruncido; Daryl , que abrazaba a Beth, se levanto de su lugar; tomo un balde lleno de agua y fue hacia una de las carpas.

_ ¡Daryl! ¿Por qué carajo hiciste eso?_

_¿Qué hay después del amor?_

_Pero, evidentemente, y salvo algunas excepciones, el amor llega a su fin. Es entonces cuando... -Aquel "lunar precioso al lado del ombligo" es una "verruga asquerosa infectada de virus" -Ese cuerpo escultural es una mole de grasa. -Compararás (PARA MEJOR) a todos los tíos/as con los/las que te cruces al menos durante 2 meses. -Todas las aficiones que antes te encantaba que hiciera, son ahora "rarezas de subnormal"  
><em>

Los sobrevivientes de la carcel disfrutaban un momento de relajacion frente al fuego después de la cena, charlando animadamente sobre cualquier tema; olvidandose de la destrucción y el peligro fuera de su campamento.

Maggie rio al ver a Daryl acomodar a su hermanita entre sus piernas y tapandola con su chaleco para después abrazarla, el fuego le daba un tinte de telenovela a la imagen.

_ Son tan tiernos_ le susurro a su novio, que no pudo reprimir una risa al ver a su amigo hablandole al oído a la joven; que ocultaba el rostro en su pecho y negaba con la cabeza_ ¡Ojala tuviera una camara!_ El cazador los fulmino con la mirada.

_ ¿Qué carajo estan mirando?_ pregunto molesto.

_ Nada~_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ya se que tengo fics que completar y etcetera de cosas pero no ando muy bien ultimamente, decido retomar The Walking Dead y... Nada, Beth no tendría que haber muerto. Hasta los actores se lo reprocharon al director y a los guionistas. Putos! TwT <em>**

**_Quise sacar el lado oscuro de la serie, hacer esto más comico. Perdón si me quedo con mucho OC._**

**_Para mi el Bethyl era cannon. Y Norman Reedus es re sexy. Punto final xD_**

**_Quiero traducir unos fics geniales de TWD que leí en inglés así que, si me llaman para el trabajo que me postule, van a verme seguido por aca; tanto en la seccion de Hetalia, como en esta~_**

**_Gracias por leer~_**


End file.
